Show Me The Meaning
by Setalina Muro
Summary: [For Yamiko] Love is silly. Both simple and complex. It can drive a man insane or save him from insanity. Men have fought wars over less, but things become very simple when it is a man and a woman, because then, there is nothing else. SxP Opticshipping
1. Prelude

**Show Me the Meaning  
By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** [For Yamiko Love is silly. Both simple and complex. It can drive a man insane or save him from insanity. Men have fought wars over less, but things become very simple when it is a man and a woman, because then, there is nothing else. SxP Opticshipping

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N:** (Yes, I realize it's still the fourteenth, but I have no guarantee of getting on the computer tomorrow and I wanted to have this up.)

Everyone say Happy Five Years to Yamiko (now Imperfect Paradise)! Yes, my dears that's right. There is an author that has been dealing with FFN for five whole years. I'm proud to call her my friend and proud to call myself a fan.

The pairing of the story in particular (Optichsipping, PegasusxShizuka) was first introduced to me by Yamiko when she hosted a contest involving the pairing for which I wrote '_Constrained_'. In the beginning both Yamiko and I were completely terrified by the idea of the pairing. I mean…it was Pegasus and…_Shizuka…_ it was just creepy. But now, after much preening of my mind, and many thoughts, and much Pegasus love story reading (and maturity which is always what the best flamers lack), I begin to like Pegasus and the pairing lost its terror and began to seem almost…_cute. _So, here we are. Positive romance with Pegasus and Shizuka-chan. Charming charming.

Also, this was originally meant as a longshot, but I wasn't able to get the last part completely finished by the day I sent it off to my beta, so it'll be chapters. I'll put this up gradually until I hit that point.

Anything else…ah, yes. Title. If you've ever heard a song with a verse _'Show me the meaning of being lonely'_, yes that would be where I got the title. Though I can't think of anything else in the song and this is in no way based on it.

* * *

**Prelude**

* * *

The grandfather clock at the far end of the hallway ticked off the seconds and it was un-relentlessly loud in the large house. Moments later it was joined by a long, resonating chime, signaling the time as half past two. Away from the clock, a door was open a crack. Inside it was dark, for it was early morning (or very late evening, depending on your view) and a lone occupant lay in the bed, honey colored eyes watching the door almost sadly as she listened to the clock beating off each moment. 

She turned in the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was late. It should have been too late for anyone to still be at work, but he was. She sighed, pushing aside a stray collection of deep auburn hair and running her fingers through the rest of it, knowing she would have issues sleeping until he was with her.

It hurt her when he worked so late. No, it wasn't often he did it, but it was becoming that way. Yes it was a busy time, and yes, the company was booming with business and new products this year were incredibly popular, but none of that was the point! It was just…

Downstairs somewhere, a door shut and her heart leapt. She listened intently. Footsteps in the kitchen…five minutes passed. She pictured him there, tried, disheveled; nibbling on a piece of bread with half a glass of red wine at his elbow…a few more minutes before the footsteps began to shuffle up the stairs.

She turned and watched him walk in the door. It creaked slightly and he tensed, glancing at the bed. A moment later, he continued, stopping at the end of the bed to pry his shoes off his feet. The socks followed and a moment later, he stripped off his suit. He crawled into the bed and she looked at him.

"It's late…"

"I know…" he whispered sluggishly. "But the cards were coming well…and the Asian branch is bad…Tenma has the _chicken pox_ of all things…"

He paused tiredly, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around her frail body, and finding her mouth in the dark, he kissed her and murmured a faint 'I love you' before falling asleep. She nuzzled into his bare chest, relishing the warmth.

No, it wasn't that she minded the work. It was just…

She missed him…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Tons of love, Yamiko. I hope you enjoy this. To everyone else, I hope you find some matter of entertainment in this. Please feel to free to R&R.

Chapter One (or Part One, perhaps) will be up quickly (perhaps tomorrow, or Monday, or next weekend if fate doesn't permit). I have issues with leaving people with nothing more than a two page prelude. Because I've taken a different route with this then I originally intended (all the joys to the influence of the television) the next chapter should be quite long. (Giant flashback. Meh)

Also, I dont' know why, but the line function on my computer refuses to work. I'll have to deal with it later because I am still (as stated in my last profile update) 'banned' from fanfiction. Pity I know how to get on anyway, eh dearies? Anyway. Later for now.

**EDIT (7/10/07)**: Lines fixed.

Lina


	2. Chapter One: The Memory Game

**Show Me the Meaning  
By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** For Yamiko Love is silly. Both simple and complex. It can drive a man insane or save him from insanity. Men have fought wars over less, but things become very simple when it is a man and a woman, because then, there is nothing else. SxP Opticshipping

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N:** This chapter is basically a look back into what would lead up to the situation we found when the story began. It took a lot longer than I would have like, but I'm afraid that's just what had to happen. Please enjoy this.

**Notes on the Story:**

GAINT prelude. Not really a large step into the story. Don't know why. Lol. Its just kinda there.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Memory Game

* * *

**

Her maiden name was Kawaii, but she had been Shizuka Crawford for nearly eight years. She had an older brother in Japan with whom she hadn't conversed for six of those. Whether it was because she had chosen to marry Pegasus Crawford after his multitude of warnings while they had been seeing each other, or because their small wedding had seemed almost like an elopement to everyone, she never knew. But every time she called, it was her father who answered. A drunkard by habit, he said nothing more beyond telling her to 'gimme some of that rich bastard's money, pumpkin' in slurred words, promising he'd tell Katsuya she had called. He never did. She had been able to talk to her brother once, but he had hung up on her almost immediately. She continued to wire money though.

When she was twenty-two, Shizuka had decided that her dreams were beyond Domino, Japan and she began making plans to go to a small college in San Francisco. It took half a year for her to earn the necessary money so that she wouldn't arrive penniless in the city.

Her plane landed in early July and even though it was hot and muggy and people were everywhere, she was greatly charmed by it all.

She started at the college a month later, recognizing no one, but not letting it worry her. Everything was running nicely. Shizuka was content with her small, homey apartment, which was very close to the college and her studies came easy. She took up painting and began to attend small galleries. At one of these, she ran into a man (young, but older than she) and they talked about the art and artist long since dead.

Botecelli? Magnificent. Van Gough? Questionable, but nonetheless interesting. And soon, after a second chance meeting at another gallery, the conversation (for it never ceased) drifted to other things. Books, movies, plays. He was a great lover of theater and immediately invited her to join him that very evening. It had been magnificent and the man had departed, leaving her on her apartment steps with a swift kiss to her cheek, a charming smile, and a phone number.

It was a business card, which didn't surprise Shizuka at all for the man had been dressed in a finely tailored black suit with pinstriped pants and shiny black shoes. There had also been, of all things, a pink bowtie around his neck, ironically a color pale enough to match her dress. (He admitted later that he had actually brought a large assortment of ties with every color that evening, and he had picked the proper one when she came out the door in her dress.)

He had given her the card face down and she was amused to recognize the maroon coloring and black centered circle of a Duel Monsters game card (her brother had had these) and she wondered at the kind of person who would use it as a business card. Turning it over, she stared at it strangely. There was nothing written on it! The smooth, creamy white face bore no identifying marks. She tiled it slightly, watching with amazement as the shift brought forth a subtle change there. It began with a silvery rainbow border at the top containing a small insignia of I2. A steeper angle projected the rest of it.

_Pegasus J. Crawford_

_CEO_

_Industrial Illusion

* * *

_

She had agonized weeks over calling him. At the next gallery, she avoided him completely. Three days later, he was on TV, declaring inspiration for the newest set of cards came from a Botticelli angel incarnated. She called the next day.

He was elated to hear from her and immediately offered to take her to lunch. He began bantering excitedly the moment they met, but when she had said nothing after they ordered he watched he peculiarly.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She was idly dragging her fork through her food and started at the question.

"Uh? Oh. Oh! It's nothing."

He shook his head. "Lying doesn't become you," he said, lifting his glass to his lips. "I apologize. I should have told you who I was."

"Well, Mr. Crawford, it's a little more than-"

"Pegasus."

"What?"

"Pegasus," he insisted firmly. "Not Mr. Crawford."

"Okay then. Pegasus, it's just that I have this protective older brother and I love him a lot, but…"

"You're a world away from anyone right now. What's the problem?"

"Pegasus, my brother's name is Jounouchi Katsuya."

His face paled immediately. "Oh dear." He looked toward another table and began to rub his forehead, looking crestfallen. "I suppose you called him the moment you recognized my name?"

"No," she said slowly, resting her head on her palm and idly stirring the drink in front of her. "It's just…I was startled. You see, I had listened to Katsuya's ranting so much, I honestly didn't believe you really existed."

A moment of silence passed in which Pegasus's brow rose as he watched her, taking in the words, before he burst into a small fit of giggles, burying his mouth into his napkin.

Shizuka stared at him, bewildered, but a smile played her lips as well. It was a positively absurd statement for one, and another, his euphoria was catching.

Calm descended. He smiled, she smiled and the conversation continued…

* * *

Time passed quickly and joyously when Shizuka was with Pegasus. He was educated and polite, handsome and romantic in the sappiest ways. They spent lunches together, went on weekends to the beach, a boat trip, and after eight months passed, he asked her to attend a premiere gala with him.

"Creations from around the world!" he was exclaiming as he helped her from the back of the chauffeured car. "They date back centuries! You simply must come!"

She laughed at him. He got as excited as a school child sometimes. As he led her forward, she watched him. Excited, breathless, just as if he were preparing to tear open a package on Christmas morning. The sun glistened in his eyes and he smiled warmly at her.

"Where are you taking me, Pegasus?" she asked as he pulled her into a shop whose windows were mounted with manikins in fancy suits and sparkling dresses.

"Shopping, of course, my dear!" he replied. "My treat. Anything you like."

"But I couldn't!" she exclaimed, spotting the large numbers scrawled across some of the price tags.

"Ah," he said, grinning. "But here is where you realize you have no choice." His hands fell on the small of her back and he pushed her toward a small man. The man turned and looked her up and down several times, making short noises as he evaluated, gesturing for her to turn in a circle, at which time she shot Pegasus a positively venomous look to which he replied with a wink.

"So this," the vertically challenged man began in a voice laced with a French accent. "Is what you bring me to work with, Monsieur Pegasus?"

"She is indeed," Pegasus declared as Shizuka glanced at him again, her glare icy, but he only smiled.

"She is…" the tailor circled her once more, and then looked up, his small black eyes shining for a moment. "She is _perfect_, Monsieur!" He moved toward Pegasus and caught his shoulders looking like he was preparing to bawl. "Your description, lovely at it was, thoroughly failed!"

"That it did," Pegasus said, looking intently at Shizuka, who felt herself blushing and gaping. "And she _is_ rather perfect, I would say. Do your very best with her, no matter the cost."

The Frenchman bustled off, weeping with joy, and Shizuka watched as Pegasus bent to examine a collection of jewels beneath a glass counter to his right. She was staring at him, the faint blush still across her cheeks.

When he glanced up at her and saw her he smiled, jokingly throwing his arms into the air and loudly declaring: "It wasn't me!"

She continued watching him, her teeth biting at her bottom lip every once in a while. Slowly, Pegasus began to lower his hands. "Shizuka?"

She crossed the room in a moment and threw her arms around his waist. He started before lowering his arms to touch the small of her back.

The connection was unfamiliar, almost awkward even. Not since the first night after the theater had there been any true display of affection, save for the occasional times he had grabbed for her hand in frenzied exclamation.

But now they stood, the contact confirmed. She shuddered slightly and Pegasus realized she was fighting the urge to cry. His embrace tightened slightly and he leaned down, kissing the top of her head before lying his own against it.

"But, my dear, why are you crying?" he whispered.

She pulled away, her hands brushing at her eyes. "Thank you so much," she replied, her voice soft and choked. "I'll pay you back, I swear."

He shook his head, scoffing softly as he moved forward to touch the side of her face, guiding her eyes to meet his. "You won't be paying me back," he said firmly. "I want to give you this. It's a present."

Shizuka smiled at him, her eyes still locked with his own. Gently, she reached forward and touched the silver strands that hung by across his. Pegasus's hand found its way around her waist and suddenly…

"I have colors!" the Frenchman declared, bustling in, not realizing the tender moment he had shattered. "This will be my most magnificent creation! Let us begin with the green, shall we?"

* * *

The night of the gala arrived, the dress was acquired, and Shizuka sat nervously in the back of the chauffeured limousine, tearing at a small napkin in her lap. Pegasus smiled and placed his hand over hers, calmly entwining their fingers.

"Calm down," he urged. "Breathe. Be yourself and everything will be fine."

She nodded, but her eyes were still wide, breathing slightly panicked.

"Listen," he said. "We are going on a boat cruise for mingling and dinner. I will not leave your side. Later, we will dock at the edge of the museum and be ushered in to view the new displays. I will be with you the entire time, but rest assured these people are far too dignified to bite you."

Again, Shizuka could only nod and he took her hand as the door opened to let them out.

Eyes were on them the moment they were in view. Cameras flashed and Shizuka tried to smile, succeeding in looking ill. Pegasus leaned close to her as they paced their way up the carpet, whispering some badly thought out joke about two frogs and a bull, so awful you just had to laugh. Her smiles were dazzling afterwards and every time Pegasus felt her getting nervous, he would whisper a pitiful joke into her ear to calm her down.

The dress helped with her overall outlook and made her feel almost worthy to be accompanying a man of Pegasus's public stature to such an occasion. The Frenchman (Frederick was his name it would seem) had outdone himself. It was absolutely gorgeous, a stunning pale blue velvety gown, with a full ballroom-length skirt. The three-quarter length split bat sleeves wrapped around her arms meeting at her neck with a high collar. A sparkling fitted bodice adorned her upper body, a sparkling choker of silver with blue jewels sat at her neck, simple silver hearts in her ears, and she carried a small evening bag to complete the charming look. Her long, auburn hair was partly pulled up and caught in a matching hair band, the remaining strands cascading down her back. Her shoes were blue as well, and traced with silver. **(Au1)**

Finally, after what seemed like ages in front of the cameras and countless bad jokes, they mounted the boat. Shizuka immediately noticed the many people clustered on the floating party, and even with so many, the space they occupied barely seemed to cover half the boat.

During the 'party' people came and went chatting to and at Pegasus, Shizuka getting little more then compliments on her dress and some disdainful looks from females that sought Pegasus, for various reasons.

Two particular women came forward, batting heavily made-up eyes at Pegasus.

"Mr. Crawford," one purred. "When will you finally stop playing hard to get with me, darling?"

He merely smiled, glancing at Shizuka momentarily. "I have done no such thing, Madame."

She giggled high and false and began to trace one hand across the tie at Pegasus's neck.

Pegasus started and his hand wound around Shizuka's waist, suddenly forcing her in front of him. "My date," he sputtered, arms wrapping around Shizuka's waist as he clasped his hand across her stomach.

The woman glared as Shizuka settled her hands over Pegasus's and leaned into his chest, her teeth gnashing as she tried to force a smile onto her wilting face. Shizuka looked back evenly blinking, and suddenly the woman turned sharply on her heel and strode away. Heaving a sigh of relief, Pegasus moved beside her again.

"You so just used me," Shizuka said, indignantly turning to him.

He smiled. "I certainly did, my dear. Thank you."

Out of nowhere, a voice erupted near them and Pegasus's face paled as recognition swept over him. They turned slowly.

The man before them was a short, dumpy creature with a large potbelly and wispy white hair atop his round head. It was more than obvious the man filled him with dread as he sucked in a deep breath to begin his bantering.

"Pegasus! You're looking wonderful, dear boy. Why I remember when you were just tiny little thing. Spitting image of your father now, aren't you? Still all that hair! What happened to you cutting it all off? Well, not all of it, of course, with that disfigurement of yours. How did that happen again? Misplay those cards of yours, eh boy? A joke, a joke of course. You must have missed it. Those savages in Egypt did a number on the old eye, though, didn't they?"

There was no place to get a word in edgewise for the man did not stop. Pegasus was flushed with anger now and he glared hatefully at the man who paid no attention. Shizuka had never seen Pegasus in such a manner, when to her surprise, his entire demeanor abruptly changed. He wilted completely and totally. The man was still talking.

"Who's this now, Pegasus? Your date? What a lovely girl. Not one of those secretaries, I hope. Stunning dress. Meredith would love it. But then again, you always bought Cyndia the most exquisite things, didn't you? She looks a bit like Cyndia as well. Very beautiful. Glad you could find a replacement after so long. Definitely a fine one, too. I do hope she suits you well. I'd be surprised if you picked company that would become an absolute waste of time."

Shizuka felt her own anger bubble now. Pegasus had completely lost himself by her side, his face a mask, but his redwood-colored eyes were depleted, failing.

"Pity she had to go the way she did. Suffering so much when she finally kicked the bucket. And you running off to Egypt right after the funeral—"

"Excuse us," Shizuka cut in, a cold fire smoldering in her eyes as she dragged her date away from the man. She moved up a set of stairs, ignoring the sign declaring it off limits, and walked above to the open of air. Pegasus moved away from her and slumped on to the deck, his back against the railing and his face buried in his hands.

"Pegasus?" she whispered, leaning down by him, her hand cresting his hair.

"I hate that man," he spat bitterly.

Shizuka continued to caress his hair. "I know. What a horrible little man…"

He looked up at her. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Who…who she was."

"…Yes, but only if you don't mind telling me. I hate to see you hurting, Pegasus."

She heard the soft smile in his voice. "She was…my wife," he began. "We married when we were seventeen. I loved her very much."

Shizuka pulled back slowly, the information pressing on her heart. But why should she care if he was married? Nothing significant had happened between them in the past year. But wait… hadn't that man said…

"She died three years later. Advanced leukemia, no chance of cure. She was twenty years old. I went mad with grief at her death, but that was thirteen years ago. It still gnaws at me."

Shizuka nodded slowly and he looked up at her.

"I don't enjoy your company for you to replace her."

"I know," she whispered, and she kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back, okay? Stay here."

She turned and moved down the stairs quickly, lifting her skirt so she didn't catch it. Reaching the bottom, she surveyed the room, identifying two targets she meant to hit.

The anger rose as she approached and her fist was unclenching by her side as she tapped the blabbering pot-bellied man on the shoulder. He turned, a smile alighting until the moment her open palm made contact with his left cheek. He shuffled backwards, gasping as his hand flew to the injury. A hush fell over the boat.

"How dare you," she said in a deadly whisper.

"I beg your pardon!" he exclaimed, cheek throbbing painfully.

"You are a horrible man! Your conversations operate solely from gossip and speaking to people in that manner is completely ignorant."

"I…don't follow," he said quietly.

"You walk up to Pegasus Crawford, mentioning two very sore subjects for him, then basically tell him _I_ am a tramp and waste of time? What do you know about anything! That man has struggled through so much more than you could ever understand and yet you say these hateful things to him? Do you think that's proper? His wife is dead, for heaven's sake! And you say these things to him. How dare you, sir. How dare you!"

She turned sharply on her heel and moved away, the crowd murmuring as they parted to let her pass. She went next to the bar; taking the bottle of wine she recognized to be Pegasus's brand along with two glasses, she stormed back up the deck.

Pegasus was smiling when she reached him, his jacket spread out beside him and he motioned for her to sit on it. She complied and handed him the wine. A moment of silence passed.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, pouring the sparkling red liquid from the bottle and handing her a glass.

"I know," she answered, holding the wine idly between her hands. "But…I wanted to."

He smiled, fixating his gaze on the wine for a moment before draping one arm languidly across her shoulders. She leaned into him, his hand resting by her waist. He lifted the wine to his lips staring into the empty sky.

They stayed atop the boat until it docked and even after that, the stupor remained until an orderly came and ordered them off.

The premier fête never saw hide nor hair of Pegasus J. Crawford that night…

* * *

Dinner (for neither had eaten on the boat) was served at Pegasus's house, which was large, but hardly more than a decent summer home, according to Pegasus. Afterwards, they went dancing down at a nearby plaza, the music carrying them until early in the morning when they finally left for Shizuka's apartment.

Pegasus followed Shizuka out of the car and escorted her to the front steps of her apartment. The smile she had gained while they danced did not flee from her face and she turned to him, eyes bright.

He was smiling as well as one of his hands gently traced the side of her face, sweeping back a stray auburn hair.

Slowly, he leaned down and she rose to meet him. The small pressure of his lips against hers caused her heart to leap and sent fireworks exploding in her brain. Moments later he pulled back, watching the pale blush that painted her smooth features.

Still smiling, he bowed to her. "Good night, sweet angel"

She giggled in spite of herself. "Good night, Pegasus."

He went back down the stairs, casting her one last glance before climbing into the car. She watched it pull away, smiling fondly as she touched her lips and unlocked the door…

* * *

Four months later, three specials occasions presented themselves. For over a year, Shizuka had been in San Francisco and was now in her second year of college. Her twenty-third birthday was nearing, as well as the day that she had first met Pegasus, one year ago.

Shizuka didn't exactly know how Pegasus had found out when her birthday was, but somehow, he knew. November twentieth fell on a Saturday that year, and he took her horseback riding (a thing she hadn't done since she was very small with her mother, before her sight had first given out). He fixed lunch himself (a collection of fruits and sandwiches and tiny, cream-filled éclairs) and they ate it on a boat, sailing around the harbor until the sun set in a brilliant collection of reds and golds. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect day.

He drove her home, and escorted her to the door for their customary goodbye. She broke the deep kiss, pulling back.

"Pegasus," she crooned. "Why don't…" she paused, a debate raging. "Why don't you stay here tonight? Please?"

He bit his lip. "Do you think that wise, my dear?" he asked, searching her eyes.

She sighed. "I don't know… I mean…maybe I just want to do something reckless for once. Something I wouldn't normally do."

"More reckless than not telling your brother about us?" he prompted. She was silent, avoiding his gaze. "Shizuka," he said softly. "I love you too much to allow myself to do something that might ruin your life. You're still in school, and you've just turned twenty-three. This isn't something to rush." His hand brushed the side of her face, turning it up. Her honey-colored eyes glowed with unshed tears.

"You…you love me?" she asked breathlessly. "You really love me?"

"Of course I love you!"

She sniffled. "I love you too…" she chocked out. "But I wasn't sure what this feeling was. I thought….that I was just being silly…"

"Love is silly, my dear," he whispered. "It is both simple and complex, driving and slow. It can drive a man insane or save him from insanity. Men have fought wars over less. But things become very simple when it is merely a man in love with a woman, because then there is nothing else."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"HEY YOU FREAK! Get your hands off my sister!!"

They both started, moving apart, gazing at the source of the outcry. A group of people stood to the side of the stoop, the front man a blonde boy scowling deeply. Four others stood behind him, shock lining every inch of their faces.

"Katsuya! I didn't know you were coming!" A blush painted Shizuka's face. "It was nice of you all to come such a long way." She went down the stairs toward them.

One member of the group moved to meet her, extending her arms to receive a hug.

"Uh…Happy Birthday, Shizuka," the girl said awkwardly. She nodded slightly to Pegasus as he came down off the steps. "Mr. Crawford."

"Anzu." He nodded back, and then looked toward another of the company. "Yuugi-boy, I trust you're well."

"I am," the addressed man replied.

"Wonderful. And you Duke? I hope the game is coming along."

"Well enough to make some profit," an obsidian haired male answered. "Nothing compared to Duel Monsters, though. I've seen your stocks."

"Pegasus smiled. "Indeed." His eye fell on the remaining two. "Jounouchi, Honda. I hope you enjoy your stay in San Francisco. I'll be taking my leave now, but it was lovely to see you all again." He touched the small of Shizuka's back before turning. "Farewell."

No one replied and the moment Pegasus's car was gone from view, all eyes looked accusingly at Shizuka.

"P-please do come inside," she said meekly, ushering them to the door. Her brother did not move as the remainder of the group ambled past them. Shizuka handed Anzu a key and murmured the apartment number. Yuugi tried to give a reassuring smile as he passed her, but it came out a faint grimace. Neither Honda nor Otogi made eye contact.

They waited until they heard the click of the front door shutting. Jounouchi silently crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, raising an eyebrow, demanding an explanation. He was angry, and he withheld it very well.

She met his cold glare boldly, honey eyes locking with chocolate orbs. Her mouth opened and she breathed deeply the crisp autumn air and "I love him" was all she could say.

Jounouchi shook his head. "That's not good enough."

"Why not?"

"Jeezus, Shizuka!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "Didn't you listen to anything I told you!"

"We're talking about two entirely different people, Katsuya," she answered in a hushed tone. "And the Pegasus Crawford you told me about was hardly more than an imaginative villain to me back then. He didn't even know who I was and when I told him I was your sister, he looked prepared to bawl. He's sorry for what he did and—"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been seeing that bastard and when were you going to tell me?" Jou snarled.

"I met him a year ago, but we've only been seeing each other for a few months."

"And?"

"And I didn't know how to tell you without pissing you off!"

"Oh, and this was so much better!" he spat sarcastically. "I'm not pissed at all! This is brilliant! Just fucking brilliant!"

She grabbed his arm. "Katsuya…"

"No," he said vehemently, pulling out of her grasp. "Just…no." he turned and began to walk away.

"What did you expect me to do?" she yelled after him. "Stay your hopeless baby sister forever?! I'm twenty-three years old, Katsuya! Twenty-three! And I can damn well choose who I'm going to love with or without your permission!"

He didn't turn around and didn't stop walking. Shizuka felt tears prick at her eyes and she went to the steps and, sitting down, she began to cry.

Moments passed and he didn't come back. Moments passed and she sat alone on the stoop, arms wrapped around her legs, the best day of her life turned to hell in a handful of minutes. Moments passed, and it began to snow.

The door behind her clicked as it opened and someone stepped out. Heels on the pavement; a coat over her shoulders. Anzu to the rescue.

She sat beside Shizuka in silence for a moment. "So…" she began after a while, blowing chestnut hair from her eyes. "Pegasus, huh?"

Shizuka nodded, unable to form a proper reply.

"Jounouchi didn't take it well?"

A shake of the head. No.

Anzu sighed. "It'll be alright, Shizuka. You'll see. Jounouchi's just a little stressed. He's in shock. He'll cool down, you'll see. Now, let's get out of this snow."

Nodding was the only thing Shizuka could manage as the two went into the building. She knew her brother's temperament and she knew he would never forgive her…

* * *

There were time when just being with Pegasus was enough to make the guilt go away. She loved him completely and somehow having him with her was enough. Sometimes, she was miserable thought. It had been so that day in January.

Another perfect day with him. Their steps led them now to small park bridge. Snow was light upon the newly shoveled walk and few clouds blotted the moonlit sky. It was darker here and stars glittered above the glow of city lights. A soft chill was in the air.

"Are you with me, Shizuka?" he whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

She blinked, meeting his gaze. "Yes."

A soft smile touched his lips. "You aren't," he said. "If I thought talking to your brother myself would remedy the problem, I would call him, but I doubt it would help."

"You're right," she answered forlornly. "He's incorrigible." She gazed out over the dark ice covered water, leaning down on the railing. "But…"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You miss him."

She was nodding, tears pricking at her eyes and she turned into his chest, sobbing softly. His arms were around her and rubbed her back.

"I _do_ wish there was something I could do to cheer you up." There was a sudden rustling as Pegasus began to shuffle through his pocket. "Well, there is this preposterous thing, but I suppose this is hardly the right time."

She hiccupped slightly and pulled back to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged, putting his hands behind his back. "Oh, nothing, my dear."

"Lemme see!" she said, smiling softly as she reached for the mysterious item.

"No, no!" Pegasus moved back, grip still firmly wrapped around the package Shizuka reached for.

"Come on!" she whined. "Please let me see?"

He shook his head, silvery hair tossing and he stepped back, walking calmly off the bridge. "It's nothing, really! Just a silly little thing…"

Her eyes bore into him as he tucked his hands into his pockets. The amber orbs narrowed slightly and she began to follow him, her steps light on the snow.

Pegasus reached the end of the bridge, stepping lightly onto the sidewalk. He sighed and began humming softly to himself. It was a moment of absolute calm and he turned around, mouth open to say something to Shizuka when suddenly, he found himself in a large pile of snow with Shizuka on top of him.

She grinned. "Let me see it," she insisted. "I want to know."

"Really?" Pegasus laughed, pulling one hand free. "I couldn't tell." He smiled sweetly, arranging some of his hair and gently touching her face. "You're beautiful, my dear, did you know that?"

A faint blush painted her face and she leaned down closer to him, moving to touch their foreheads.

"Know what else?" he asked.

"What?" she whispered.

"This snow is really cold." Suddenly he pushed against the ground and flipped her over into the snow and settle on her stomach.

"Arg! Pegasus!" She struggled to push him off her stomach to no avail.

"It _is_ lovely snow," he continued, scooping some up into his hands and dangling it over her face.

"You wouldn't dare…"

A wicked grin spread over Pegasus's lips and the ball of slush toppled from his hand. He was up instantly, darting away from her.

Shizuka lay on the ground, sputtering and blinking away the snow.

Neither was dressed for a fight in the snow, Shizuka in a skirt and Pegasus with only one object of winter quality, a colorful, hand knit scarf for protection, but war they did.

Time passed and thoroughly wet, they collapsed beneath a tree, Shizuka lying back and breathing deeply of the crisp night air. Pegasus was absently stoking her head and they lapsed into silence as Shizuka adjusted herself so she was leaning against his chest.

"Pegasus?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your eye?"

"Well, I haven't got one."

"Why?"

Pegasus sighed. "It's an awfully long story."

"I bet you can sum it up. I'm curious."

He absently rubbed his forehead. "It was shortly after Cyndia died when I went to Egypt. I wanted to bring her back and I was half insane and willing to do almost anything to accomplish it. There was a man there who took my own eye in exchange for one with magical properties. I can't even begin to explain the things I saw with that eyes, but I was already blind to the actual world so nothing much changed with my sight after it was taken. At any rate, Duel Monsters came from the visions and I plotted to ensnare the others that held items of similar origin to mine. I failed, miserably to tell you the truth, and after my final duel with Yuugi, I was ambushed and challenged to a duel, which I promptly lost and the victor made a gruesome scene of taking possession of my eye. He meant for me to die because of it, I'm sure, but in that respect, I defeated him. And that's the story."

Shizuka listened to his calm heartbeat as he paused thoughtfully.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Hmm? The one that took the eye?" Shizuka nodded and a bitter smiled touched his face. "That man is dead. And no, that was not my doing, before you ask."

She nodded silently and Pegasus noted suddenly she was shivering. He slapped himself in the forehead. "My gods, what a fool I am! You must be freezing, Shizuka."

Again, she nodded mutely and they left the park, meeting with a black chauffeured car a block away.

Slowly defrosting in the back of the car, Pegasus reached into his pocket, extracting a small box wrapped in white paper with a red bow atop it.

"I…I would have bought a car," he said, placing it in her quivering hands. "But it would hardly be a proper offering."

Her amber eyes were wide as she pulled at the bow and it fluttered gently to the carpet. The paper followed and Pegasus watched with bated breath as the hinged box creaked open with her prompting.

"Shizuka, will you marry me?"

Inside the box lay a glimmering golden ring. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and throwing her arms around him, they began their true life together…

* * *

They married a year and five months later on the third of July.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Au 1: **I didn't come up with the description for the dress. Technically I stole it. From Mattel. The dress matches one used on the Special Edition 2004 Holiday Barbie (the dress itself on the Barbie is green and she's blonde, but red and blue are nice together. My friend wore blue to prom). How do I know this you ask? Well, it's a funny story. (And if anyone is going to be an asshole about it, well choke on it). I collect Barbies. Not the regular ones, the Special Editions, namely the Holiday Barbie. I have these because my godfather has always gotten me Barbies for my birthday and Christmas as long as I can remember. Well, I stopped playing with them in fourth grade (save for when my six year old niece asks me to), and wasn't pleased with them until 1999 when he bought the Special Edition Millennium Barbie. She was beautiful. And I've gotten them ever since. Actually, I'm missing the 2000 and 2001 dolls and it'll cost me $100 to get them, but it really is charming to see them atop my shelf and I treasure them. My very favorite, because it is absolutely _gorgeous_, is the 2005 one. Pics can be found at **www. barbiegiftshop . com /h/ index . html** Just takeout the spaces and scroll down. I thank you.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope the length of this makes up for the shortness of the prelude. Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to **R&R. **


	3. Interlude A

**Show Me the Meaning  
By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** [For Yamiko Love is silly. Both simple and complex. It can drive a man insane or save him from insanity. Men have fought wars over less, but things become very simple when it is a man and a woman, because then, there is nothing else. SxP Opticshipping

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N:** As I think about this now, this piece should have been tagged on at the end of the last chapter. As it is, it's being put up as a prelude to Chapter Two.

**Notes on the Story:**

CHAPTER TITLES ARE IMPORTANT IN THIS PIECE. (not the interlude part but…heh)

Also note that things are not always as they appear.

* * *

**Interlude A**

* * *

It was to a cold bed she awoke. A house with only servants; a solo breakfast she felt too ill to eat. There was an empty longing for something she remembered possessing once but couldn't find anymore. 

She sat in the bedroom, a lacy handkerchief clasped in her hand to catch the tears as they fell. She missed the feeling of home.

Home?

A sudden vision of tall building and green trees; a golden sun… Japan…

The fare was easy enough to arrange. They didn't question her. She drank before getting on the plane, she drank on it and she drank when she got off. It was in a mysterious haze she stumbled to a house she knew and friends who could hold her.

And once there, in a bizarre haze, Shizuka began to dream…

It was scattered and… faint at first. The dregs of what another life might have been: if there had been another man; if she had made a different choice...if...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Continue to the second chapter. And remember…things are not always as they seem.

**New A/N (7/17/07):** A line was added so perhaps the next chapter makes sense. sorry if it didn't before.


	4. Chapter Two: A Dream Within a Dream

**Show Me the Meaning  
By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** [For Yamiko Love is silly. Both simple and complex. It can drive a man insane or save him from insanity. Men have fought wars over less, but things become very simple when it is a man and a woman, because then, there is nothing else. SxP Opticshipping

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N:** I'll leave a note afterwards. Do read. You've waited a whole five minutes from the interlude to read this. XD

**Notes on the Story:**

_**REMEMBER:**_ Things are not always as they appear.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**A Dream Within a Dream**

* * *

Shizuka awoke with a start, a myriad of greens decorating the room she was in. She sat up, a little groggily, trying to remember what she was dreaming….about… 

Her brow knit. This room didn't look familiar. Did it? The room she was in before had pale hues of gold and crimson; a bouquet of roses; a silver-haired man?

Somehow she knew the vision that awaited her as she stumbled into the kitchen. The cabinets were a light oak and the counter a dark marble of deep green. At the rounded table, an obsidian haired man sat. He looked up as she clung to the doorway, a smile alighting on his face.

"Good morning, Shizuka-chan."

"W-where is my husband?" she asked. Was her husband the silver-haired man? She couldn't quite see his face anymore.

A perplexed look swept over the face of the man before her. "Well," he said, raising a dark eyebrow. "I gave you the ring three years ago, so I thought it was me."

"O…Otogi," she murmured, putting a hand to her head. Otogi…? Yes, that was right…wasn't it? But what about the other man…? "Just a dream."

Otogi stood up, his emerald eyes sparkling suddenly as a grin lit up his face. "You've married other men in your sleep, is that it, Shizuka?" he walked toward her, his hands sliding across her waist and pushing her against the wall as his lips met her neck. "We'll have to fix that, won't we?"

She gasped at the connection, her eyes widening. The familiarity in the embrace began to draw up other memories: a vague wedding, multiple company parties.

'_Ah. That's right. Otogi is my husband._' Shizuka couldn't help but wonder who the other man was.

Her hands found his firm chest and pushed him away. "Otogi…was I drinking last night?"

"Yes." He smirked deviously and winked at her. "You drank Mai under the table. She was furious."

"My head hurts…" She touched her temples hesitantly, feeling them pulsating.

"You can sleep a little longer," Otogi offered. "We've got that party tonight, but you've got a few hours."

"Party," she repeated. "Right." She began to walk back toward the bedroom, but then stopped. "Otogi?"

"Yes?"

She bit her lip uncertainly, not facing him. "Have we ever…played in the snow?"

He gave her a strange look. "Shizuka, it's the middle of the summer. And the snow in Domino is _filthy._"

"Right…" she nodded, but the answer still left her somewhat cold.

* * *

The party was nothing out of the ordinary. Otogi entertained the young women and trophy brides of his business associates for most of it, while Shizuka flirted senselessly with the men when Otogi wasn't discussing 'pressing matters' with them. Despite the years of practice, she did not feel much into filling her role that night. 

She sat at the bar instead, sipping a frothy drink, almost feeling…heartbroken? It was a preposterous idea, of course. Otogi had done nothing to her. She tried not to dwell on her dreams of late (she couldn't blame them of course. They were just dreams after all). But there was something about them….

"Ah, all alone again, I see, Ms. Shizuka."

It was not a voice that lacked familiarity with her, although why Otogi _insisted_ on inviting him, she would never know.

Turning in the seat and smiling brilliantly, she took in the foppish pink outfit of one Seigfried Von Schroder.

"Seigfried," she said sweetly. "How lovely to see you."

He bowed slightly, his cotton-candy hair fluttering in the movement as he reached for her. "Dance with me?"

A trilling laugh escaped her throat. It was the high, false variety, rather like a bird's call, that rich women often mimicked to appear flirty. "Always, Seigfried," she purred.

He swept her away from the soothing alcohol, immediately encroaching on her personal space with his hands moving toward the lower portion of her back, and, smile as she may, she couldn't help the look of disgust that was in her honey-colored eyes.

"So," he began, as they picked up pace to a waltz. His sharp, German accent came through stronger as he raised his voice to be heard over the music. "When will you run away with me?"

Indignation burned across her face, but she smiled anyway and let a bubbling laugh escape her mouth. "My answer to you, as always, dear Seigfried, is I'm not bored of my husband yet."

He laughed and made to pull her (if possible) closer when a charming tenor voice cut in.

"May I steal her for this dance?"

Shizuka leapt at the chance and pulled away from Seigfried, trying to smile apologetically as she was swept into another man's arms. Needless to say, she failed miserably and merely smiled, noting with some satisfaction the pouting look that crossed his face.

"My-my, you looked uncomfortable, my dear," the man said, good-humoredly. "Does he make advances toward you often?"

This man was proper, she knew it instantly. His right hand rested against her waist while the other gently clasped her own, held out at shoulder height. Shizuka felt herself relax in his arms and a genuine smile spread over her face as she looked up to him.

She felt her heart stop suddenly as his profile became clear to her. A look of gasping shock lined her face. It was only his gentle hands that kept the rest of her in motion to the swinging beats of music as she stared stupidly at him.

His sweet smile slipped as well when he saw her face, his eyes clouding with confusion. Their movement slowed to a halt and he released her immediately, his right hand barely ghosting her delicate curves and he removed it.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, somewhat nervously.

Shizuka tore her startled gaze away, averting it immediately toward the floor as shame flushed her face. "No," she lied quickly, moving past him. "If you'll excuse me…"

He didn't follow immediately.

Shizuka stumbled to the bar, dazed, and murmured something to the bartender. He set to work, filling a small shot glass with a dark amber liquid. She threw down the drink, grimacing as she waited for it to calm her down.

She didn't dare to chance a glance at the man who had brought on the startling reaction. A different kind of familiarity rushed over her.

It felt like she knew every contour of the man's body, could judge even the slightest change of emotion on his half-hidden face. _Hell_, she would even swear she knew what lay beneath that curtain of silver hair…

Shizuka shivered.

He came over a moment later, guessing that Shizuka had composed herself. He kept a careful distance, sitting silently one stool away for a few moments before even looking at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking a moment to slide a card to the bartender and murmur "If you please," in a soft undertone, before returning his attention to her.

Shizuka felt some of her edge come off at his mellow voice (or was it the alcohol?). A soft, apologetic smile spread over her face.

"Yes, I'm fine." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry; I don't know exactly what that was about."

He nodded slightly, his gaze lingering on hers. There was something mesmerizing in his eyes, and it was only when the soft clink of a crystal wine glass was set between them that Shizuka was able to look away, a blush painting her pallid skin. Her eyes drifted across the counter top to idle on his long fingers, deftly slipping a bill to the attendant and curling comfortably around the crystal stem. In the glass was a ruby colored liquid.

"Pama," he said casually, noticing her eyeing his drink. "It's a pomegranate wine. Very sweet, actually." **(Au1)**

Shizuka's head tilted slightly. "You strike me as more of a White Zinfandel or Merlot type man."

He smirked. "I do enjoy Red Merlot," he said reminiscently. "But one must always toy with a variety of flavors."

She let the words fall and silence take their place, cautiously glancing at him through the corner of her eyes. Subconsciously, she was memorizing his details as he savored his drink.

He chuckled suddenly. "Otogi has my pity."

Shizuka was slightly taken aback, feeling her temper flare. Turning she glared at him while biting out the words: "Now why is that?"

A smile lingered on his face as he met her angry gaze. "Because I have never seen a more beautiful trophy wife," he said. "Or one whose talents are so wasted by playing the part."

A blush flared angrily on her face. "I am not a trophy wife."

"Or, might I add, one with such disdain for her title. Tell me, why did you marry Otogi, if not for this life?"

Her hand clenched by her side. "I would suggest you choose your words more carefully."

"Would you now?" he asked offhandedly, turning away from her. "Greetings, Otogi-boy. How are you?"

Shizuka felt her anger subside as Otogi came and strung an arm around her shoulder. "Pegasus, I'm glad you could come," Otogi responded. "You've been talking to Shizuka, I see. Isn't she charming? Shizuka, darling," he said, addressing her for the first time. "This is Pegasus Crawford, inventor of Duel Monsters and _CEO_ of Industrial Illusions." He stressed it to her subtly, so that Pegasus might not pick up on it.

She extended a hand to him, smiling sweetly. "He rescued me from Seigfried but didn't give me his name. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Crawford."

There was a spark of dry tinder in the air as he reached for her hand. "The pleasure is mine," he said, momentarily brushing his lips across the back of it.

Shizuka felt something unnerving shoot through her. "Otogi, will you join us for a drink?" she twittered nervously.

"Sorry, darling, I can't," he said absently, depositing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "If you'll excuse me, Pegasus, I have other guests to attend to. Perhaps later?"

Pegasus smiled. "That's quite alright, Otogi-boy. It's important to be a good host."

Otogi smirked and vanished into the crowd, leaving Shizuka and Pegasus alone in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "If I'd have know-"

"If you had known, I would have been talking to a woman just like all the rest of them: preoccupied with enhancing their husband's image instead of being themselves." He laughed softly. "I shouldn't have antagonized you," he said, smiling apologetically.

"No, _I_ shouldn't have lost my temper, Mr. Crawford. I just-"

He laid a finger across her lips suddenly. "Shizuka, if I wanted your prim and proper antics, I would have told you who I was. I want to talk to Shizuka, not Otogi Ryujii's wife."

Shizuka stared at him for a moment, nothing the sincerity in his gaze, before nodding. She decided to ignore the feeling that had raced through her when he took her hand.

"Alright," she replied. "Ask me a question then. An absurd question."

His brow rose slightly to accompany the smile that slid over his face. "Absurd as in '_would you prefer to eat your bananas microwave or frozen?'_ absurd or…?"

She let out a small giggle. "In bread," she confirmed. "But I really hate bananas so…."

"I prefer apples," he said, signaling the barkeep for another glass of pomegranate wine. Shizuka nodded at him to bring a second glass as well as she fired off a question.

"Why wine?" she asked.

"Because it's a respectable drink," he answered. "You never hear about people being 'boozed and dined'. Although I'm sure it's happened," he added.

Shizuka laughed and picked up her wine, bringing it to her lips as Pegasus asked another question. She smiled and opened her mouth to answer…

* * *

The session lasted until the party began to clear out. Once or twice, they rose from their seats at the bar to take a few moments on the dance floor, but at last, the evening was dwindling to a close. 

"Last question," Pegasus said. "And it's your turn."

She bit her bottom lips contemplatively, trying to think of something she really wanted to know. In the process of the night, Shizuka had found out Pegasus was allergic to sea food, could speak French, and had a secret fetish for earlobes. In return, Pegasus learned Shizuka loved stargazing because she had been blind for so long, was ticklish on the backside of her knees, and found happy trails to be the most attractive feature on a man. (**Au2)**

She looked out toward the dispersing crowd, her brow still furrowed in concentration. She saw Otogi saying goodbye to several women, gradually moving toward them.

"Snow," she said, turning back to Pegasus. "Would you ever play in the snow?"

She watched his face carefully, impatiently awaiting the answer. Otogi drew nearer.

"Of course," he answered, standing up. Then he leaned down close to her ear as if whispering a secret. "_But only with you_," he breathed.

He rose to his full height, smiling secretively at her before turning and making his way gracefully out the door.

* * *

Shizuka awoke the next morning in a fairer mood then she could remember ever being in. 

Otogi raised a brow as she triumphantly planted a round white plate in front of him. There were eggs cooked sunny side up, bacon and toast.

"Breakfast…" Otogi said skeptically, poking at the gooey yellow center.

"Yup," she chirped.

"But…this is American food," Otogi replied. "I didn't even know you could cook."

"Pegasus was telling me about it last night so I thought I'd try it."

The obsidian haired man perked up at the mention of the CEO. "You were getting along then?"

Shizuka smiled softly for a moment reminiscently and nodded. "After a little rough water, yes."

Suddenly the phone rang and Shizuka alighted from her seat to answer it. Otogi eyed her as she went through the door before quietly leaning off his chair to dump the 'breakfast' into the garbage can…

* * *

"Hello?" 

"**Good morning, my dear**," an all too familiar voice spoke through the receiver.

An easy smile slid over her face. "Hello, Pegasus," she said affectionately. "How are you?"

"**I'd be considerably better**," he replied. "**If you would join me for lunch**."

"Hmm. I'd love that, but you've forgotten about Otogi."

Pegasus laughed softly. "**Not at all. In fact, go tell him that Pegasus Crawford has invited the two of you to a meal. He'll refuse**."

"And how do you know that?" Shizuka asked, intrigued.

"**I'll place a wager on it**."

"Fine," she hissed, putting a hand over the receiver and leaning into the kitchen. "Otogi?"

"Yeah?"

"Pegasus Crawford just invited us to lunch this afternoon. Are you available?"

Otogi's brow furrowed. "Is that him on the phone now?"

"Yes," Shizuka answered, slightly puzzled by his tone.

"May I?" he asked, reaching for the phone.

Skeptically she handed it to him.

"Pegasus?" he asked. "Yes. Nice to hear from you too. Good, good. Oh, really? That sounds lovely, but I'm afraid I can't…Shizuka? Of course. I'm sure she'd enjoy that. Three-o-clock? Yes. Of course. She'll be there. Yes. You too. Yes. Goodbye."

"Otogi," she said cautiously as he set the phone down. "You aren't doing anything this afternoon."

"No," he answered, smiling slyly.

"So why…?"

"Just a little business planning," he answered, patting her shoulders. Shizuka eyed him dubiously as he continued. "Wear something…_pretty._"

* * *

She felt overdressed, simple as that. Otogi had eyed her appreciatively as she climbed out of the car, admiring the look of her creamy white legs against the pale pink fabric of her dress. It hugged her curves gently, the halter-styled top leaving her shoulders bare. The seam at her waist was traced with a thin silver chord and shimmering chandelier earrings hung from her ears. The only part of the outfit Otogi had not approved of were the shoes. She was adamant that, despite the fact that Pegasus was nearly a foot taller than her, she would not wear heels. Otogi was put out, but not deterred. He adorned her face with make-up. Shizuka had begun to feel more and more like he was a homosexual friend helping her get ready for a date rather than her husband. 

The maître d' seated her immediately and proceeded to make small talk with her until Pegasus arrived. He was wearing a brown leisure suit which made Shizuka feel less like a solo act with her flashy outfit. He kissed the back of her hand before taking his seat. She had to ignore the strange tumult of emotion that flooded her suddenly.

They ate in relative quiet until Shizuka set her fork down.

"Okay," she began. "I have to ask. How did you know what Otogi would say?"

Pegasus smiled vaguely. "I just understand Otogi's drive for business."

Shizuka's brow furrowed. "He made the same kind of comment." She was slightly annoyed by his evasiveness.

"What it means is this, Shizuka," Pegasus continued, noting her agitation with an endearing smile. "Dear _Otogi-boy_ believes that were I to cultivate a less than…_appropriate_ relationship with his spouse, I would owe him some benefit as collateral. Most likely a seat near Kaiba Corporations in meetings and stock gratification. Those types of things." Somehow he managed to mingle his casual tone with a hint of disgust.

The young auburn-haired woman was beyond revulsion.

"He…he's using me as business security hoping that you'll…you'll _seduce _me?" she cried, outraged. "Does he _want_ me to have an affair? Why that miserable…conniving….I…I…" She stopped, putting a hand to her head.

"Now, Shizuka, I'm certain—"

"Excuse me," she interceded, standing up and storming out of the restaurant.

Pegasus let out a small sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before looking after her, a small smile on his face. He stood and promptly removed a few large bills from his pocket to give to the maitre'd as he left.

He set out at a brisk pace after her, watching her flowing hair dart through the crowds of people. It was some time before he caught up to her, barely stopping her as she walked headlong into a busy intersection. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back quickly, arms wrapping around her protectively as a motorist sped past, horn blaring angrily.

She clung to him, her small form shaking in his sturdy arms. He led her across the street, steering her in some direction she wasn't registering in her haze. It wasn't until the ground began to shift beneath her feet that she even looked up. They were walking on sand now. Shizuka realized how startlingly close it was to sunset.

Cautiously, Pegasus removed his arms from around her and stepped back. She, in turn, pried her stiff fingers from his shirt, still shocked at how long they'd walked. She stared out across the sea for a moment before turning to find Pegasus comfortably sprawled across the sand, his jacket next to him. He gestured at it, inviting her to sit beside him.

"Let's watch the sun set," he suggested.

A small smile graced her face as she sat down delicately, fanning her dress about her. She pulled her knees against her chest and sighed.

"I don't understand," she mumbled softly. "Am I really only a bargaining chip?"

"Of course not," her companion replied. "He must love you on some level. You're a very easy woman to love, Shizuka. Your beauty is just an additional benefit." His hand reached out, almost hesitantly to stroke her fiery hair. His fingers combed through it gently and she turned to look at him, nearly melting inside from his touch. She noticed a faint blush painting his sharp features and her hand rose to cover his.

"What is it?" she breathed.

"_Telles jolies oreilles_," he responded softly. **(Au3)**

Her smile was reminiscent and she closed her eyes. "Sure, say something I can't understood."

She opened her eyes to find him leaning closer to her, and she didn't flinch away, even as he buried his face into her neck.

"Such pretty ears," he whispered to her, his lips grazing the base of them. A prolonged shudder erupted across her body, breath hitching and orbs closing in euphoria.

After a difficult breath, her eyes fluttered open, and she pushed him back gently, standing up. She moved to stare out into the coasting waves again. The sun was a swollen yellow globe against the sky, outlined with a red glow. As she stared at it, she heard Pegasus rise to his feet and shuffle across the sand to stand beside her. **(Au4)**

Gently, he touched the small of her back. "I would like to kiss you, Shizuka," he confided, his gaze locked on the horizon.

She took a few steps back, staring at him.

"But I'm married," she choked out.

"I understand that," he answered, turning to meet her uncertain gaze. "And that is why I am asking you: Would you like me to kiss you?"

"But your company…"

"My company be damned."

Shizuka waited for something inside her to reject the idea; some support for her feeble attempts to deter the feelings. But there were spiraling inside her, and nothing came to prompt her toward wrong or right.

Either desire spoke stronger, or her conscious didn't speak at all.

She took a step toward him again, her right hand rising to meet his halfway. His fingers curled around her quivering appendage and pulled her closer. He laid her palm across his chest and, even over the thunder of her own pulse, she felt the even, frantic flutter of his heartbeat.

His other hand rested on her waist, gently coaxing her nearer. He gazed deeply into her eyes for a long time before he began to lean down toward her. Her breathing was hallow, and when he captured her lips, her head spun.

She melted against him, her left hand clenching his shirt.

The contact was subtle, a long, single, immobile kiss. As the sun submerged on the horizon, a small, simple star emerged from the ever-deepening shades of blue.

It was…perfect. And it felt _right_.

And suddenly, as they stood there, Shizuka realized the only thing she was really regretting was that she had not taken Otogi's advice and worn the high heels….

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Au 1: **I have no idea what this tastes like, actually. And I was in no mood to attempt a raid on my mother's wine to try.

**Au 2: **Weird things to learn in a question game, eh? Earlobe fetish…don't even ask. I was laughing and laughing when I wrote (and frankly I believe I'll laugh every time I read it forever). My friend told me I was weird. And as for happy trails….Google it.(Google 'happy trails on guys') I'm not explaining it. But I think they're hot. ; D

**Au 3: **Tis French. You'll see what it means in a few moments.

**Au 4:** Song for the moment is 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. I'm actually considering making up a soundtrack for this story.

**A/N: **_'Warning: This chapter contains copious amounts of Duke Devil. He's very pretty. See how pretty he is. I want to run my fingers through his hair. And I'm just an alliteration of the author's twisted humor.'_

Bow chicka bow bow.

(cough) ANYWAY!! Abridged reference. Sorry couldn't help myself.

So there you have the second chapter, edited by Storm Dewleaf (Thank you Stormy!!). I suppose I finally found the point of the story: firstly to pay tribute to Yamiko, but secondly, to have something just plain fluffy.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.

This chapter was…odd…Sorry. It'll be explained in a bit. Also, if you're bored, go read '_Blood Canvas'_.

As I thought about it, I really should have updated _'From Mortal Lips'_ on the Fourth of July, seeing as how it deals with the American Revolution buuuut…ooops. OH well.

**Projects: **

1) _'Eternal Obsession, an Endless Flight'_

2) a timeline of my exploits on FFN (because I'm a nerd)

3) Destroying the evil bug Queen Insectia and her scourge of minions currently infesting my backyard

**Next Chapter Title: '**_And What Becomes of the Dreams of Yesterday's Past?' _


End file.
